


Whims and Desire

by letmeputitinyourbutt



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Bickering, Bondage, Bottom Hux, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Huddling For Warmth, Pegging, Rimming, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Hux, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeputitinyourbutt/pseuds/letmeputitinyourbutt
Summary: Hux and Kei, one of the members of the Knights of Ren, end up stranded on a small planet when their ship crash lands. They don't know each other terribly well, but the forced proximity leads to an unexpected closeness that carries over once they return to the Finalizer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at an OC x Hux fic that was born from my need of having submissive Hux and some femdom. It is going to be mostly porn with some plot stringing it together.
> 
> A huge thanks to kyluxicle for beta reading and editing this and putting up with my ideas.
> 
> More tags will be added as I go.

Kei stepped out of the pod, immediately being hit by a wave of dry heat. It quickly seeped through the dark layers of her robes and her mask, making the whole situation worse. Behind her, a clanking noise told her that her companion was making his way out as well, his grunts revealing mutual displeasure in the situation.

Taking in the landscape, she rolled her shoulders which were sore from the security straps that kept her from being thrown about the cramped space during the crash landing. An earlier attack on the main shuttle had resulted in engine failure when they tried to jump into hyperspace, and forced everyone to evacuate the old transport shuttle. She had followed the General into the small pod before the shuttle went down. Luckily the Order had been alerted to the situation and would be sending rescue crews.

“How long until a rescue crew get here?” she asked, never a fan of the heat.

“They should be here by the end of the day,” General Hux said, leaning back into the pod looking for something. “Unfortunately this pod does not have a tracking beacon.”

“Fucking hell,” Kei released the clasps on her helmet, removing it. It was slightly less suffocating without.

Hux had turned to look at her when he heard the hiss of the release, wearing that same inquisitive look people always did the first time any of the Knights of Ren took their helmet off, as if they’d reveal something grand. They had never worked directly together, only seeing each other in passing of information. His eyebrows were furrowed in a look of concern or confusion.

“Does it at least has survival packets?” she asked, tossing the helmet on the ground as she started to remove the outermost layer of heavy fabric, desperate to not suffocate.

“Four packs, three days of rations each.” He had gone back to his normally impassive expression, over whatever shock that had hit him.

“Grab them all. There’s a town a few days walk away where we can comm the ship. I’m not going to sit here for a week hoping they’ll find us. And you could probably use the exercise.” She grinned at the joke, tying her robe around her hips, stripped down to a sleeveless shirt.

“I can walk just fine,” He glared at her but it fell flat with no real threat behind it. She wasn’t one of his officers even if she reported to him sometimes. “How do you know there’s a town?”

“I can feel lifeforms, enough for a decent sized town.”

“With the force?” The way he said it left a bad taste in her mouth. “Why should I believe that?”

“Would you rather wait here in the middle of a field and starve to death or die of heatstroke?”

They stared each other down before he sighed and tossed her a pack. It took them a few minutes to move the rations into two packs then they set out in the direction of the town, Kei’s helmet secured on the backpack. The land was mostly flat but exposed. They were headed in the direction of trees, not visible yet on the horizon. It took about an hour into their silent trip before Hux started to fall behind.

“You should take that jacket off. I’m not carrying you if you pass out.”

“I’m fine.”

Kei paused looking back and trying to suppress an amused grin. “You don’t need gloves in this weather.”

He continued his steps until he was right in front of her. From the distance she could see the flush and sweat over his face. Grimacing, he took hold of one hand, making a show of yanking each glove off before stuffing them in his pocket and walking past her.

Their journey continued for about thirty minutes before Hux removed the jacket in silence.

Four hours later they reached the treeline as the sun started to set, taking the heat with it. Kei could feel the exhaustion and irritation radiating off her companion. He had slumped against a tree, now sitting on the forest ground, his hair soaked through with sweat and refusing to stay in its usual style no matter how many times he ran his hand through it. He was smaller without the uniform—almost cute with the slight burn over his face and shoulders.

“How much further is the town?” he asked, breaking the silence.

“Two, maybe three days?”

“Does it have a space port?”

“I’m not sure. I can only sense that there are a large number of life forms.” Kei sat down, leaning back against a different tree.

Hux’s fists clenched, brows furrowing, clearly not pleased with the answer. “So you want to walk three days to a town that may or may not have a way of communicating off planet? They would have better luck finding us from the pod!”

“If you’d like to walk back to it you’re more then welcome to,” she snapped back.

He crossed his arms and looked away. Kei sighed in frustration and began to busy herself with gathering branches.

“What are you doing?”

“Building a shelter. The emergency blankets in the pack will help for warmth but I prefer to sleep with something over my head.”

The abundance of sticks and branches made building a makeshift lean-to quick work. They sat in silence, eating their rations as the remainder of the sun faded away, the temperature dropping drastically with its retreat. Kei crawled her way into the shelter and laid to one side, assuming Hux would follow her. When he didn’t she peaked out to see him wrapped in his blanket sitting against a tree.

“I made this thing big enough for the both of us,” she called out.

“I’m going to sit here and keep watch.”

“There are no predators in the area.” While not entirely true, she had brought her weapon into the shelter and would sense if anything tried to creep up on them. She was more concerned about the impending cold.

“Did the Force tell you that?”

“Get in the shelter, General. I don't want to explain to anyone that I didn't bring you back because you were too stubborn and froze to death.”

The internal battle was visible with the way he twitched and glanced around. Her argument won though, and soon he was crawling into the space, trying his best to avoid knocking into her or the branches. He settled on his back, looking straight ahead at the low ceiling. Kei stayed silent and rolled over away from him, trying to sleep.

The remaining threads of light soon disappeared and cast the landscape in gentle moonlight. The temperature continued to fall until they were both shivering. Kei shifted, signaling she was awake.

“We would have been better off sleeping in the pod,” Hux spat.

Kei turned to glare at him. “Fuck off,” she hissed scooting closer, pulling back his blanket as she climbed in and stacked the blankets on top of each other. There were no complaints as they bumped limbs trying to wrap around each other. Kei had wrapped a leg over Hux’s leg that now rested between hers, both of their arms tightly twined around each other in hopes of finding warmth.

The cold slowly receded inside their pocket of warmth. As the feeling in their limbs returned, she became hyper aware of every single movement and feeling of the warm from the solid form wrapped under and around her. With her face pressed into his collarbone, she could feel his breath ghost over her hair and his chest moving with each breath. Rubbing her nose into his uniform, she relaxed into the warmth. As she shifted to be more comfortable, his leg jutted too much into her. She tried to adjust into a more comfortable position and then felt a firm object pressing into her hip. It could've been passed off as a branch, but the way he flinched his hips away made it unmistakably an erection.

“Has it been so long that you can’t control yourself?” Kei teased as she tightened her leg around him, pulling him close again. She tilted her face up so they were now looking at each other, an amused grin across her face.

“It's a perfectly normal response. Can you not control yourself rubbing on me?” he hissed, able to feel her breath on his face.

“No.” She grinned and purposely rolled her hips against his.

Hux cursed, his head falling back as he pressed into her movements. Kei watched him intently, his expression of annoyance and arousal fueling her own interest as they rubbed together. Hux leaned back in, their faces centimeters apart, his breath heavy on her face. He refused to meet her gaze, his eyes half lidded and looking down. He was hesitating. Without considering the consequences or implications, she closed the distance, taking his lower lip into her mouth.

He immediately responded, pushing against her. The kiss was rough, mostly tongue and heavy panting. Kei threaded her fingers through his hair, gripping it and holding him against her. He let out a pained groan and she rolled on top of him, legs straddling his sides. Pushing his head to the side she kissed up his jaw, leaving wet marks in her wake. His hands slipped into the band of her pants, encouraging her to grind down and drawing a low moan from her throat as he dug his fingers into the flesh of her hips. With her lips against his ear she whispered, “If you behave and lay there, I'll ride you.”

“What makes you think I'd behave?” he asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Would you rather I made you behave?”

Hux bucked his hips up and shut his eyes. Composing himself, he reached between them for her pants buttons. She batted his fingers away, the clothing more familiar to her, and instead his hands went for his own pants. With Kei distracted removing her boot, he took the opportunity to flip them.

Kei huffed and pushed back against him but he managed to wrestle her onto her front. She hadn't put up much of a fight, aware she could easily take him in a physical fight.

Laying on top of her he ground his still clothed erection against her ass as he breathed heavily over her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. After she had stopped squirming he pulled her pants down to her knees.

“See this is easier, now you don't have to take these off.” His tone was borderline sarcastic.

“Easier for you.” Kei rolled her eyes as as his now uncovered dick slid over her ass before finding her folds in the dark. The feeling made her clench down around nothing, anticipation peaking. “If you come before me I'm going to sit on your face.”

Hux cursed and Kei smiled to herself at how his cock slipped back over her ass, losing some control over the statement. That didn’t last long and the tip of his cock pressed into her. Kei rested her head on her arm and tried spread her legs wider, but the pants around her knees making it difficult. The stretch felt wonderful as he rocked his hips, entering her deeper with every thrust. It had been a longer time than she liked since she last had sex, stuck on spaceships surrounded by no one but storm troopers and officers. The thought that it might be longer for Hux sent a shiver of pleasure through her. He didn't seem like the type to go gallivanting through the ship having casual sex. The press of his hips against her ass took her out of her thoughts, him now fully seated inside of her.

Kei could feel his breath on her neck again; hot, heavy, and fast. Good, he was affected as much as she was. His arms rested on either side of her as he started moving. A small gasp was forced out of Kei on the first few thrusts. They started slow and shallow until he found the right position and could slide nearly all the way out before pushing in until his hips smacked against her ass.

He was getting louder, never outright moaning but his breathing was becoming ragged and his grunting had increased. The slide of him over her inner walls felt good, but the not-so-arousing experience of having her face pressed into grass was starting to ruin it.

Kei grabbed his arm and twisted it, forcibly rolling him off of her. The sudden movement must have startled him considering how he looked at her with his brows furrowed and nose scrunched.

“What?” he asked, sounding the most genuinely concerned he had been the entire trip.

Kei kicked her boot and pant leg off before he could recover from being thrown on his side. Leg now free, Kei climbed back on top of Hux, roughly shoving him onto his back then sitting on him.

“Why don’t I shove you face-first into the grass and see how you like it?”

She leaned over him and roughly pulled on his hair, exposing his neck which she bit down on. He made a breathy keening noise as his hands gripped onto her hips, though he did not try to push her off. She nibbled up his jaw towards his ear, forcing a groan from him as she began to rock herself over his cock, which was pressed between her folds. Her fluids had made it slick and she gasped at the feel of her clit running over it.

She tilted her hips and until he slipped back into her. His hips immediately thrusted up, and she sat back on him releasing his hair but keeping him in place with her hands on his shoulders. When he tried to roll his hips again she held him trapped to the ground.

“Move already.” Hux looked up at her, eyelids heavy and a flush over him that was visible even in the low light. Seeing him look so disheveled fueled her desire to see him fall apart.

“Beg me,” she taunted, half expecting him to be desperate enough to do it.

“No.” He frowned at her but cursed, head falling back, when she lifted herself nearly all the way off before dropping back down on him. His defiance pushed her to tease more, stilling then grinding her hips in circles while fully seated on him, her insides only shifting slightly around him. The feeling was wonderful as her clit rubbed against his base. His fingers dug into her hips, the pain causing her to groan as she pressed harder against him sending pleasure through her.

“I thought you said you were going to ride me.” His voice was forced, almost pained.

“Is this not riding?” she asked grinning. “If I bounce on you do you promise not to come before I do?”

“Yes.” It was spat in frustration.

“Yes, what?”

He glared at her. A cute look.

She shifted, distracting him as she pried his hands from her hips and pinned them by his head. He pulled against her hands, struggling and kicking but she held his thin form, reveling in the way his body squirmed under her. Even in the low light it was easy to see the way his face contorted and gasped.

He finally went limp, face turned to the side looking away from her, panting. “Please.”

She leaned down, putting her weight on his wrists as she tilted her hips, rolling them up and down over him. He let out his first real moan that was muffled into his shoulder, eyes closed, still facing away, hair in disarray around his head. It was surprisingly erotic to have the normal stick-up-his-ass general falling apart underneath her. She let off his wrists, resting her weight on his chest to allow her to speed up. His arms instantly wrapped around her back, forcing her to still everything but her hips as they breathed heavily onto each other's necks.

“If you keep moving like that I'm not going to last,” he panted. Good, he was following orders.

Kei switched her technique, changing it back to a grinding motion while still moving him in and out of her. He angled his hips so he pressed upwards inside of her, rubbing against her front wall as she was simulated from the inside and outside, clit rubbing against his groin.

She locked lips with him, open mouthed and sloppy. Heat pooled low inside her as her movements became erratic. “Keep doing that,” she panted as his eyes stayed intently on her, using his grip to help her move against him.

The pleasure continued to build until it peaked, causing her legs to tremble and clamp around him as she shoved her face against his neck to stifle the moans of her orgasm.

She was pulled out of her post orgasm haze with fingers threading through her hair. Looking into his face again, he was still panting and trembling slightly, eyes blinking as if he was waiting for her to tell him what to do. She shifted her legs wider and bucked down causing him to cry out, shutting his eyes.

“Fuck into me,” she commanded.

He didn't have to be told twice. His knees bent and his hands shifted back to her hips as he thrusted up, meeting her movements. The only sound in the silence was their labored breaths and wet skin slapping.

Kei kept her arms planted on either side of his head, trapping him, only able to look away so much. She wanted to see him when he came. He struggled to keep eye contact with each thrust, suddenly turning away as brows pressed together and back arched as he stifled his moans against her arm. She continued to move, milking him through his orgasm, feeling him pulse and coat her insides. She stilled when his hands gripped at her to stop. They stayed like that, plastered together with sweat as they caught their breath.

“I should of had you come on yourself,” she finally said, no spite behind it, as she lifted off him, hovering, letting his come drip out over his spent dick. If she was going to suffer with crusted semen in her panties so was he. “If we didn't spend the day hiking through this disgusting excuse of a planet I'd have you lick it out of me.” She shifted off him, struggling to stay inside their pocket of warmth as she tugged her pants and boot back on.

His only response was a huff as he stayed still, his eyes following her movements. After he had tucked himself back in his pants, Kei flopped down half on top of him gracelessly, exhausted from the day's activities. His arm wrapped around her as they quickly drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic is going to be mostly smut with bits of plot to string it along. Sorry to anyone who wanted serious plot.

Hux woke first, every muscle stiff. It took him a moment to regain his bearings and realize why a bunch of branches looked back down at him. The reminder that he was stuck on a planet was not a nice wakeup call, and his muscles screamed at him as he tried to turn over to look at his bunkmate.

Kei had rolled over in her sleep and was facing away from him, only able to see her hair sticking out from under the shared blankets. Last night had been a peculiar turn of events—ones he would not be able to forget during the day thanks to the crusted layer inside his underwear. The most he usually thought about the strange Knight Order was how they’d rarely follow rules or turn reports in on time if ever at all. They clearly were taking the initiative of their leader. It had never crossed his mind that some would be female or that they weren’t a celibate order as so much of the crew teased.

Beginning to feel like a creep for staring at the back of her head, he made his way out of the shelter. The chill of the night had dissipated and warm rays of sun crept through the trees.

In his moving Kei woke and silently watched him stretch. He ran his fingers through his hair in attempts to get it to hold some form of control but Kei had seen to it that it would do no such thing. His scalp tingled at the thought of her getting her fingers tightly woven between his locks again.

Kei moved out of the shelter in silence and went straight to their packs to pull out a survival ration to munch on as she sat on the ground.

“It may be closer than I originally thought. We could reach it as early as tomorrow,” she said, mouth full.

He nodded, not wanting to discuss the strenuous journey they’d soon be resuming. He had done far worse as a cadet, but that was years ago and while he did try to stay in shape, his schedule made it difficult. They ate in silence then packed up the blankets and headed out in the direction the supposed town was in. While he never trusted the supposed Force, her confidence was reassuring.

The walk was quiet with only a few words exchanged between them. He kept a mental list going of what would need to be done once back on his ship to keep him distracted from thinking about the previous night. What she had said and how she had said it, leaning over him. Too many scenarios tried to play through his mind where he'd end up between her thighs licking her clean.

His mood lifted drastically as they eventually came upon a slow moving river. It was a pleasant sight. Hux was looking forward to rinsing his hands and face off but Kei seemed to have grander plans as she started disrobing. He eyed her wearily as she dropped the coat tied around her waist on the ground then started removing her outer shirt.

“Care for a swim?” she asked, clearly picking up on his discomfort.

He could only continue to stare as she had no hesitation undressing in front of him. He looked away out of decency as she tossed off her top but couldn't resist glancing back to see her struggle out of a boot, his eyes glued to the way her breasts moved now exposed. He had been struggling to suppress boners all day and she put an end to his successful streak.

“Are you coming in or are you just going to stare?” She didn't even glance at him as she finished undressing. “I'll close my eyes if it'll make you feel better.”

“I'm not a prude.” He rolled his eyes at her jab, starting to remove his uniform top. He had been naked in front of others plenty of times. With her walking towards the river, he could openly stare at her ass. She was tall and lean, with a small chest that got wider at her hips and muscular thighs that could probably crush his head. With her attention away from him, he quickly slipped out of the rest of his clothes hoping he could make it in the water before she yet again noticed his erection.

“You're fairly attractive without the uniform. And have a cute cock.”

Hux looked up to see her in the water up to her hips turned towards him, eyes looking up and down his naked form. He felt exposed and scrutinized. It made him flush and his fingers twitched as he covered himself. He frowned and waded into water deep enough that she couldn't make any more comments about his penis.

“Most people like the uniform,” he said as he waded towards her, flinching as the chilled water reached his privates. He dipped down in the water so they were now both crouched, bringing the water up to their shoulders.

“I prefer you naked.”

Hux couldn't help but laugh at the blatancy of it and that she knew exactly what she was doing to him. “I could say the same for you.”

“Could you?” her voice was low and expression dangerous. Hux felt a wave of heat wash through him as Kei moved towards him, letting the water move her. She floated into him, chest running into his, legs brushing weightless at his thighs. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her flush against him, heat radiated off her skin and he could feel her soft breasts and pert nipples brush against his chest. She wrapped her legs around him, trapping his erection between their stomachs. It was effortless to hold her against him the water. 

He leaned into her ear, “I want to lick my come out of you.”

She tightened her legs around him, rubbing her hips against him. He moaned as their lips met, hands pulling and grabbing at each other. His hands gripped onto her hips, moving her until his cock slipped between her folds.

“Not in the water.” Kei pulled his head back by his hair causing him to let out a low noise. She kissed his lower lip and then let go of him. “This will be easier to do on shore. Rinse off first.”

She dunked her head, scrubbing at her hair. Hux followed suite trying to rinse the product and sweat out of his hair. It had become gunky and didn’t serve any purpose other than discomfort. They had no soap but he tried the best he could rubbing off the sweat and dirt.

Finished, Kei made her way towards the river’s edge, wringing out her hair then fluffing it like it would help it dry faster. Hux followed her out, watching the way her body moved towards one of the many patches of grass surrounding the river. Something about her walking naked and confident in the middle of the wilderness was too much. He spun her around, nearly causing her to trip as he wrapped his arms around her and licked his tongue into her mouth. Their hands grabbed at each other’s skin, Kei’s moving low until it groped his ass, kneading the soft muscle. It felt nice but caused him to jerk when her fingers dug into the flesh forcing his cheeks to part. Her fingers were dipping daringly low, close to sensitive parts that he was internally screaming for her to both retract her fingers and push them in farther. It caused him to tense up and wiggle free from the grip, her hands now resting on his hips.

"Not that I’m against the idea, but I'd prefer to have a proper bath first." His face flushed with embarassment of the admission. He could be reading her completely wrong.

“You’d let me finger you ass?” Her face seemed to light up.

“Maybe,” he cut her off wrestling her to the ground, before he could think too much about what he was getting into from that expression.

He managed to get her on the ground and settle between her legs. He took his cock in hand, giving it a few pumps as he looked over her, eager to do this in the daylight with her spread out under him. He crawled over her and lined himself up, sliding into her. Kei wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her. Before he could start to move a hand gripped his jaw, forcing him to look at her and see she was looking up at him with a smirk and half lidded eyes.

“After you come in my cunt you are to lick every last drop out of me and make me come on your face.” The demand caused his gut to twist in arousal. It was if she was reading his mind. He nodded, his pupils blown wide in arousal.

He started thrusting as she let go of his face, dragging her hand down his neck and then wrapping it over his shoulder. She was wet and tight and the way her body bounced underneath his was intoxicating. 

He continued to fuck into her, each making small grunts and gasps. She moved a hand down over his chest, running her fingers over skin that had been clothed last night. As a finger traced over a nipple, he croaked and almost fell on top of her at the unexpected sensation of it.

“Sensitive?” she smiled, excited at the prospect.

“Obviously.” He scowled again at her having another advantage above him, but would not turn down any treatment that felt that good.

She took it as an invitation to run her thumb over it, tracing circles over the sensitive pink nub. The sensation went straight to his cock and he made a strangled noise as his mouth clamped shut, trying to save himself from embarrassment.

“Now that I know this I won’t be able to leave these alone.” She moved both hands to grip at his ribs, the thumbs rubbing over his nipples.

“Fuck!” He cursed, thrusting becoming shallower and more erratic, noises freely falling from his mouth as he panted, face fully flushed at the mix of embarrassment, arousal, and how good it felt.

She pinched at his nipples, rolling them between her thumb and forefinger. He cried out, teeth clenching and eyes closing as he thrust in deep, spilling inside her. He collapsed on her, trying to catch his breath. She seemed content to let him lay there as her fingers ran idly over his back. As his breathing came back under control he lifted his head up, looking at her expectantly, knowing what she’d have him do. Kei brushed her hand over his face, then pressed two fingers to his mouth which he opened and let slide in. She rubbed them over his tongue as he sucked on them, letting his eyes flutter shut.

“Get your mouth to work.”

She slid her fingers back and he pulled out of her, climbing down her body. His resistance from the last night was gone. It might of been the exhaustion, but he was enjoying her demanding tone and way she’d push back against him. There was no hesitation in how he pressed his face between her legs, tounging at her folds enthusiastically. The water had washed away the grime of the journey, leaving only a faint taste of sweat that was overpowered by the tangy mixture of their fluids leaking out of her. She spread her legs, inviting as his tongue ran up and down her slit before dipping into her then lapping his come out of her. It tasted better this way.

He was spurred on by the way her back arched and her hips tilted up, rubbing against his face. He ran the flat of his tongue over her and she moaned as he slid over her clit. Sitting on on an elbow, she threaded her fingers through his still damp hair. He looked up making eye contact as she gently guided him back over it.

“Fuck, right there.” Her ankles and legs brushed against his sides.

He ran his tongue over the sensitive nerves as instructed before wrapping his lips around her clit and gently sucking on it. Kei’s hips rocked against against his face, but he held himself steady allowing her to move as he she wanted against his face, licking over her cunt in time with her movements.

The little gasps she was letting out were getting louder and closer together until she let out a louder curse and pulled on his hair, being nearly violent with how she was pushing her cunt against his face. After a moment she relaxed, Hux taking it that she had come, and climbed up over her. Her body was limp and a light smile played on her lips, her eyes closed. She looked absolutely radiant and Hux couldn’t keep himself from staring.

She eventually opened her eyes and looked up at him, finger reaching up to run over his lip and chin which was soaked in a mixture of their fluids.

He rolled onto his side to lay next to her and enjoy the post orgasmic haze under the afternoon sun. He noted that they shouldn’t lay there long or he’d end up sunburned. Having to put his sweat crusted clothes back on was something he didn’t want to think about now.

The air was warm and he almost dozed off until Kei stirred and sat up.

“We should get going,” she said almost solomly.

“I suppose.” As much as he’d like to spend the rest of the afternoon here lounging about naked and possibly having a second round, they really needed to get to the town so they could get back to the ship.

Putting his clothes back on was about as unpleasant as he had imagined.

All that would hold his attention during the walk through the forest was getting back to the ship. Mostly the part of what would happen between him and Kei. Yes they had two spectacular fucks but it was an odd scenario, one that would not have played out the same without the circumstances. Once back aboard the Finalizer would they go back to being coworkers or would they be fuck buddies? He tried to push the thoughts away but they would keep coming back.

When the sun eventually fell low enough in the sky they stopped to make camp. Hux’s muscles were screaming worse than the first day and while he wasn’t one to indulge in baths, he would kill for one right now.

The night was warmer than the last and after the shelter was up they immediately moved into it. There were only a face traces of the sun left when Kei curled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, not needing it for warm but because it felt nice.

The silence was heavier than it had been during the day. He wasn’t sure if she was expecting sex but her relaxed posture and his aching muscles suggested no. Instead he tried to bring up a neutral subject.

“When do you think we’ll reach the town?”

“It’s not too much farther. We could reach it in a few hours but I’m exhausted and walking at night isn’t the best idea.”

Internally thankful that this meant they had another night together, he pulled her closer to him. She responded by wrapping her arm and a leg over him and nuzzling into his neck. Sleep overcame him quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

The ground felt softer than it did the previous morning when she had woken up. That was easily explained by how she was currently lying half on top of the General who was still dead to the world, snoring lightly. The sun didn’t seem too high up and she figured she might as well they both enjoy some extra rest before moving again. The presence of the town felt extremely close and she didn't doubt that they'd reach it before the end of the day.

As Kei started to drift off again, Hux began to stir making it impossible to sleep again, not that she really should. He let out a groan and Kei rolled off, allowing him to stretch. His hair had dried without a comb and then from sleeping on the dewy ground, it had began to stick up in every direction. On top of it he had a decent growth of stubble by now, a much different look than the clean and always crisp look he had aboard the Finalizer. He was still half asleep when he looked at her, eyes not fully open. He must be sore from all the walking. While she didn’t doubt his training, seeing him naked showed that he wasn’t built for this.

“Morning,” she said looking up at him.

He grumbled something in response.

Might as well get a move on for the day. Kei shuffled out of the shelter, followed by Hux who was clearly having difficulties maneuvering without knocking the shelter on top of him.

“Are you ok?” she asked, trying to not sound mocking.

He seemed to think the question over, on whether he would answer truthfully. “I haven’t hiked this much in years, and then sleep on the ground... I’m a bit sore.”

“Is it your legs or back?”

“Both. My back will be fine, it's just the ground. You said we'll reach the town today?”

“Yes. You should stretch your legs, it'll loosen the muscle.”

Hux's near constant frown appeared again before he made an awful half hearted attempt at stretching his legs.

“Lie down.”

“Pardon?”

“Lie down. I'm going to make sure you don't seriously injure yourself.”

He didn't move at first, but gave in and sat down without any grace. He did lie down but it looked more like he fell back when trying to sit rather than intentionally listening.

“Lift your leg,” she instructed, hovering over him and catching the leg that he managed to lift. She slowly pushed it up and back, trying not to push on it too fast and hurt him. He already looked like he was in pain and she had barely stretched it.

“Keep your leg straight,” she placed her hand on his knee to emphasize.

After stretching one leg for an adequate time, she gently let it fall and worked on the other one.

“Better?” she asked, holding out a hand to help him up once she was done.

“Yes.” He took the hand, but she pulled too hard and he knocked into her, grabbing her arms to steady himself. She looked up at him, their faces only a few inches away. His eyes were still heavy with exhaustion and there was a smear of dirt across his cheek.

Her heart rate sped up and she pushed him away, stepping back herself, not fond of the uneasy feeling. He didn’t react, and Kei started to gather their items.

“We should get moving. Who knows if the ship is still orbiting.”

 

~~~~~~~

 

They reached the decent sized town when the sun was low in the sky. It wasn’t as primitive as they had feared and the natives were a species that seemed to be neutral with the conflict in the galaxy—not that Hux looked like he was military at this point. Their communications were out of date, but Hux was able to get in contact with the Finalizer. It was not going well from his response.

“What do you mean it will take 18 hours to get a ship here? Why isn’t there a ship in orbit? Fine, we will be waiting.” He put the device down harder than he had to before glaring at his companion.

Kei shrugged, unbothered by the additional 18 hours. “There’s plenty of inns we could stay at for the night. And I’d kill for a shower.”

 

~~~~~~~

 

“A lot of people think your group is a celibate monk order,” Hux said while fiddling with the ancient datapad he borrowed from the front desk. They had checked into the friendliest looking inn and after taking turns in the shower, he had climbed under the covers, not wanting to put his dirty clothes back on.

“We're obviously not,” she said opening a dresser drawer before glancing up at Hux. “Did you think that too?”

“I didn't think much about your sex habits until you crammed me into that small pile of sticks,” he answered, glancing between her and the datapad multiple times before huffing, “Are you just going to walk around naked?

"Does it matter? You've already seen everything." Kei shrugged.

"It's distracting." Hux looked back down at datapad.

She sighed and picked up a sheet, wrapping it around her then laying down on the couch.

“You looked surprised when I took off my mask.”

“I was expecting you to be male.”

“Would that have changed what happened inside that pile of sticks?” she smirked.

Hux looked up from the datapad and he studied her with a raised brow for a moment before dryly answering, “No.”

Kei sat up, the sheet falling back down and pooling at her waist. His eyes followed it’s fall, lingering on her chest before looking back to her face.

“You’d suck my dick if I had one?” she grinned.

“Don’t be vulgar.” He looked back down at the datapad.

Kei slid off the chair and climbed onto the bed, sheet still in tow around her hips. Hux was frowning at her as she crawled on top of him, but she didn’t miss the way his eyes darted down her body as she straddled his legs.

“Have you sucked one?”

“Yes, but that’s none of your business.”

“No?” she said with a pout. “What if I told you about a past escapade and you tell me one of yours?”

Hux pursed his lips and set the datapad aside, bringing his hands to rest on Kei’s hips. “Is my past sex life that interesting to you?”

“We’ve got 16 hours left before the ship comes. What else are we going to do?”

Hux sighed and relaxed against the headboard. “Fine. It’s nothing special though. So what kind of escapades, as you put it, does a Knight of Ren get into?”

“We travel a lot. You know, a lot of the times I get laid it’s on a mission you sent us on.” Kei grinned when Hux’s eyes narrowed, obviously unsure of how he felt about them fucking on duty. “On the mission to Muvis, we had taken out the mole early and weren't due back for another few hours so we went to a local bar. There was a Twi'lek girl there she was...flexible.”

Hux’s frown deepened as he thought about that for a moment. “Ren was on that mission. Are you suggesting he partakes in these... indulgences as well?”

“Sometimes. It’s not like we’re getting laid much on the ship.”

Hux was silent as he thought about this, but then he hummed and she felt his focus shifting back to her. His hands slid from her hips up to her waist and then back again, pushing the sheet down with their movement. His eyes traveled down her bare chest and settled on the sheet wrapped around her hips. “So for your own escapade, how does one take advantage of a Twi’lek’s flexibility?”

"I could bend her in half and put her legs behind her head. It’s a good view and allows easy access.”

That brought Hux’s eyes back up to her face with a curious expression. “I suppose it would. Unrelated: how flexible are you?”

“Not flexible enough to put my legs behind my head but I can bend more than you. You’re as stiff as a board. I bet you can’t even touch the floor.” She slid her hands up his arms, wanting to see how far his legs would really bend over his head. Now was probably not a good time to try since they were still horribly stiff from the hike.

He didn't seem bothered at all by the answer, his gaze returning to her stomach.

“What about you?” she asked. “I've heard wild stories of the Academy.”

He glanced at her face again before looking off into the room. “The Academy was mostly horny cadets experimenting in broom closets and getting drunk on shore leave. The ones who got too disruptive were transferred to lesser divisions.”

“Did you ever fuck your bunk mate?” she asked, not happy with his answer.

“I may have gotten a few blows jobs,” he couldn’t suppress the small grin that spread across his face.

“Tell me an actual story,” she asked, shifting in his lap, planting her hands on his sides. The position of her arms pressed her breasts together and he blatantly watched.

“Alright.” He pulled his eyes away resting his head back and looking at her face again. “A few years ago at Rhode’s promotion party there was an open bar and everyone got drunk. This was back when I was a Captain. A Petty Officer kept flirting with me, and I ended up getting a blowjob in the bathroom of sector 82.”

It was an amusing story, trying to imagine him in the bathroom of sector 82, which she was pretty certain was a stalled bathroom and anyone could have walked in.

“What happened with the Officer?”

“I saw her in passing a few times, but didn’t approach her. I don’t make it a habit to sleep with subordinates. It can be messy.”

“Did it turn you on? The risk of being caught?”

“I can’t risk my job over that.”

Kei rolled her eyes at the insinuation he’d lose his rank over sleeping with a lesser officer. She saw people do it all the time. “But does that turn you on?”

Hux pondered it for a moment, “Yes.”

They both shifted again, he seemed to be getting restless. The hand stroking over her side had moved higher, a finger strayed and brushed along the underside of her breast, almost tickling. Taking the hint, Kei ran her hand up the center of his chest, thumb sticking out to rub over a nipple. He shuddered and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him as he sat up until their bodies were flush with each other. His lips pressed to hers. The kiss was gentle and overly sensual, both tired from the previous days.

Kei broke it when she lightly rolled her hips against him causing him to gasp. A thin sheet was all that separated them and she had felt his growing erection the moment he had pulled her against him.

His hand pushed inside of the sheet, grabbing her ass as she threaded one hand in his hair while the other gripped at his jaw, hungrily kissing him as they rutted against each other.

“Get rid of the sheet,” she panted, breaking the kiss. She reached down to untangle the sheet around her, lifting herself off Hux so he could push down the other sheet. Finally free, Kei met him in a kiss again, wrapping her arms around his neck. She slid back onto him, seated between his body and bent legs. His cock brushed against her as it became trapped between their bodies.

Hux shifted, maneuvering his arm around her waist and pulling her up to lean over his shoulder. His other hand adjusted his cock beneath her until it pressed lightly at her cunt.

Sitting on him for the past thirty minutes with her legs spread was enough to make her wet and she sank down on him until she was seated in his lap again.

He leaned back against the pillows, pupils dilated as he looked at her and ran his hands over her body.

She gyrated her hips looking down at him.

“So you're going to let me do all the work?” she teased pinching a nipple.

His brows creased at the pain then he pulled her down so she was lying on him, their faces brushing together from the angle. His hands made their way down her back, gripping her ass and spreading it as they both began to move, Kei bouncing on him as he thrusted his hips up to meet hers. It was more intimate than a casual lay should be, but the pressure against her clit and body felt amazing on top of the way he was gripping her ass. Their faces bumped against each other's, sharing air between kisses.

The constant friction on her clit was getting her close fast, she started to push her hips forwards on each upward thrust chasing her orgasm.

“Unh- don’t stop,” she gasped holding onto his shoulders. His head had fallen back and he was looking up at her through lidded eyes, his mouth hanging open as he panted.

Her orgasm rolled over her and she clenched her legs around him, their movements becoming shallower and she rubbed against him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she buried her face against him whining out, “Hux, ah-”

Hux let out a huff as his body jerked and his arms wrapped around her waist, squeezing her against him. Her body went slack against him as Hux made a few more thrusts into her before he went silent and then gasped out, chest heaving as he stilled. They both went limp, their arms still locked around each other, neither of them moving as they caught their breath.

The exhaustion from the past few days was finally hitting her. With the warm softness of his body under her and the now steady rise and fall of his chest, her body was threatening to fall asleep, slumped on him with his cock still inside her. She had nearly dozed off when he shifted, running his fingers over her sides again.

Letting the need to get cleaned up win, she sat back up. Hux looked at ease, but also like he was going to fall asleep. Kei lifted off him, hovering above his hips to let the semen drip on him instead of the somewhat clean sheets. His exhaustion showed at how he didn’t even make a face over it. It only took a moment to get a rag from the bathroom and wipe them both off before tossing it into the sink and turning off the lights.

When Kei pulled back the covers to climb into bed, Hux shifted onto his side and moved over so she could lie down. He was oddly pliant and welcoming, pulling her back against his chest as she laid down. His body was warm and the way his breath ghosted over her neck was comforting.

Kei had nearly fallen asleep when he mumbled against her neck, “What happens when we get back on the ship?”

“Hmn?”

“Is this going to continue or should I pretend it never happened?”

Continuing this would be fun, not necessarily smart, but Kei wasn't known for always making the most rational decisions.

“Do you want to continue it?”

“I would enjoy it.”

“Good, I would too,” she yawned.

His arms wrapped around her tighter, pressing their bodies closer together as they drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments and thoughts! <3
> 
> Things will get even more exciting once they're back on the ship.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super long wait between chapters. Life got in the way and then I had another project but this one is still near and dear to me.
> 
> Added tags: rimming, anal fingering.
> 
> I am a fan of the butt stuff.

It had been three days since she returned to the Finalizer. The rescue ship had picked them up and brought them back, Hux immediately going back to his quarters to change into a fresh uniform before resuming his duties to assure the ship was still running properly. With no impending missions she had spent the majority of the time in her quarters, and had only seen him in passing. While his eyes would linger on her longer than usual, nothing had been said between them.

After passing out in the hotel bed, they never discussed what continuing their arrangement entailed. They had snoozed through their alarm wrapped around each other, and then dressed in a hurry to get to the shuttle. By now Hux could have decided he wasn't interested. But with the way he held onto her that night it seemed unlikely. 

Kei was in the middle of pulling up a directory to look up where his quarters were located when her datapad pinged, the words General Hux appearing on the screen. 

Report to my quarters. 

Kei rolled her eyes at the brash, overly professional wording. He was probably sitting smugly in his room that he could summon her with a simple command.

“Report,” she said to herself mockingly. Having already showered, there wasn’t much she could do to procrastinate going over. She didn’t want to seem overeager. At least she wouldn't have to find entertainment elsewhere. 

After fifteen minutes of laying about, she got impatient and began to dress. She put on her robe and mask, figuring anyone who passed her would assume she was there for business.

The walk was short, both of them located in the senior branch of the officers’ quarters. Hux must've been watching the door since it opened as soon as she stopped in front of it. She wasn’t sure if the room was larger than hers or if the different layout simply made it appear that way. There was a sitting area and a large desk, with what appeared to be a kitchenette around the corner. The most surprising thing about it was that Hux was not at the desk but on the couch, a datapad in one hand and a glass of dark red liquid in the other.

On top of that his hair wasn’t plastered against his head, looking more like it had while planetside then what he always wore on the ship. It seemed damp and had been pushed back, but strands fell loose at the lack of product. He was still in uniform from the waist down but had lost the jacket, leaving him in just a standard issue undershirt.

The door closed behind her as she walked into the room, the General’s eyes on her.

“You called?” she said flatly through the vocalizer.

“I did.”

She took off the mask, setting it on the coffee table. “You could be a bit more pleasant about it.”

“It's an offical channel, it could be monitored.”

“You're terrible at setting a mood.”

He ignored the insult.

“What are you drinking?”

“Whatever wine came in on the last shipment. There is an another glass on the shelf if you would like one.” He motioned to a cabinet that held a mostly empty bottle of wine with a clean glass next to it.

Kei stalked over to the cabinet, needing the glass of wine if he was going to be an ass and not even offer it first. She poured herself the remainder of the bottle into the glass. Leaning back against the cabinet, she took a sip. He had gone back to looking at his datapad.

“There can’t possibly be that much work that you’re still doing that this late,” she teased.

“The ship never sleeps,” he said without looking up.

“I’m sure someone would notify you if the ship burst into flames.”

He gave her a cold glance at that.

Kei sipped at her wine while Hux tapped on his datapad. When she was finished, she set the glass on the counter, annoyed that he would call her over if he planned on working or pretending to work. She strode towards him. His eyes raked over her as she moved, and he shifted on the couch, seemingly nervous.

Stopping directly in front of him, close enough that she was hovering, she plucked the glass from his hand. He didn’t stop her as she finished off the last bit of red liquid before setting it on the table behind her.

Looking up at her, he had a slight flush to his face. Judging by the now empty bottle of wine he was probably decently intoxicated. It could be his usual routine or he could be nervous, wanting something to take the edge off of it.

She leaned down over him until her mouth was lighting grazing his ear. She could feel the shudder come across him as she breathed hot into his ear, “This would be a lot easier for both of us if you just asked me to fuck you.”

Instantly his hands were on her hips pulling her into his lap. Straddling his thighs, she went to kiss him but his head had tilted down as his hands moved up her shirt directly over her breasts. He gripped at them, squeezing harder than necessary.

She groaned at the rough treatment and ground her hips down against his hardening cock. Hux inhaled sharply and his eyes fluttered shut at the contact.

The hands groping under her shirt pulled out to push the shirt and bra up over her breasts. As soon as they were exposed his mouth was on her, sucking and nipping between her breasts before moving over to one and taking a nipple in his mouth. Kei couldn't help but moan as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up towards him so she was on her knees rather than sitting on his lap, his face pressing firmly against her chest as he sucked and teased.

She held onto the back of the couch with one hand and the other lightly pulled on Hux's soft, product free hair. His ministrations had arousal building quickly between her legs, her panties becoming wet. When it became borderline painful she pulled his head back and kissed him. The kiss was sloppy and wet, their teeth scraped together as she pushed his head back against the couch, tongue licking into his mouth. She broke it to kiss down his jaw and neck which he gladly tilted his head back to allow.

“Did you…” he started, sounding out of breath already. “...mean it when you talked about...my ass?”

Kei bit down on the skin running between his neck and shoulder causing Hux to stiffen, and then gave it a quick kiss before pulling away and looking him in the face. He was flushed, a combination of the alcohol, arousal, and what looked like embarrassment. 

“Yes,” she said grinning, thinking back to his comments about ass play at the river. She wouldn’t have guessed out of all the things they said that that would be the one he fixated on. She stood up, pulling Hux with her by the collar of his shirt. He didn't protest when she pulled him towards the bedroom and fell easily to the bed when she pushed him onto it.

“Take everything off,” she instructed as she started removing her own clothes. She stood in front of him blocking him from getting up so he had to undress while lying on the bed. The shirt was the first to go followed by his pants and briefs that he had to lift his hips up to remove. After the socks were gone, he sat nude on the bed, cock hard as he waited for her next instruction.

“Do you have lube?” she asked, shucking off the last of her clothing onto the pile on the floor.

Hux flushed lightly before moving across the bed and digging into the bedside stand. He procured a decent sized bottle that was half empty. She smiled at that.

“Turn around and get on your hands and knees,”she said after he had passed her the bottle. 

He hesitated. Already on his knees, he slowly shifted so that he was facing away from her and placed his hands on the bed. Technically he was on his hands and knees, but he was still sitting on his heels which wouldn’t do. Kei slapped the top of his ass causing him to flinch at the unexpected contact.

“Raise your ass.”

Hesitantly he obeyed, drawing himself up onto all fours with his back arched, sticking his ass out.

“Good boy,” Kei praised as she climbed onto the bed and ran a hand down one cheek and thigh.

The bright hair that covered his front wrapped around to his backside too. It was a cute color but he wouldn't want to hear that.

She ran a finger down his crack and then roughly pried his cheeks apart. He made a small noise as she dug her thumbs into the crease of his ass and thighs.

“Did you clean for me?” she asked, wondering how much forethought he had put into this evening.

“Yes.” His voice was strained. 

“How well?” she asked, rubbing circles into the meat of his small but shapely ass.

“I did a small enema and took a shower.” Though she couldn't see his face she could feel the shame and arousal coming off him. 

“Mmm,” Kei couldn’t help the sound of approval that he invited her over after he had prepared himself for this, hoping she’d indulge. “Such a good boy. Prepping yourself before inviting me over to play with your ass.”

It sounded like he was about to say something, but he jerked forward and let out an undignified yelp as Kei’s tongue pressed slowly over his hole.

His moment of shock must of passed and he moaned, pressing back against her face. 

He tasted like soap with a hint of sweat, and it encouraged her to eagerly run her tongue over the sensitive nerves. He was clearly into it from the way his breath was coming in heavy pants. He let out a sharp gasp when she pushed the tip of her tongue in for just a moment.

“Please.” It was almost a whine. She grinned against his ass, continuing to slowly lick against it. It was rather early for begging.

“Please what?” she said against his skin.

There was the hesitation again.

“Don't be shy Hux, I have my tongue in your ass.” She emphasized this by licking a broad stripe up his perineum and hole.

“I want something in my ass,” Hux answered, straining for breath.

Kei pulled back and pressed a finger over his hole, pushing firmly against it. 

“You want this?”

“Yes.” He pressed back against her as if that would cause it to slip in. 

“I want to hear you say it. What do you want me to do?” she purred, feeling hot from how into this he had gotten.

There was another moment of hesitation before he answered louder than necessary.

“Please finger fuck me.”

Kei slapped his ass again.

“It's hot when you're vulgar.”

He craned his neck back at the sound of the lube container opening, trying to see what was going to happen. She warmed it between her fingers before running a slick finger in circles over his hole, gently pushing against the pucker. It yielded and her finger easily slipped inside. She gave him a moment to adjust. 

“How are you feeling?” she asked, his body under her hands twitching and trembling slightly. 

“Good,” he panted as she ran her free hand over his ass cheek and back.

“Tell me if it's too much or hurts.”

He nodded. 

She moved the finger slowly in and out. After she felt he’d adjusted to it, she became more aggressive, twisting her hand and adding a second finger when he started to rock back against her. The second finger didn't slide in as easily as the first but Hux was eager and took it well. 

He was covered in a thin sheen of sweat by the time she was scissoring her fingers inside of him.

He whined when she pulled them out, keeping them slightly spread to watch his hole stretch.

“Turn over,” she instructed, wanting to see his face. The view and his moans were nice but would be better if she could watch his face as she tried to take him apart.

Hux attempted to roll over and ended up flopping on his back in the process. It would be more difficult this way, but she immediately decided the extra effort would be worth it as he revealed the deep flush that covered his face and chest, mouth slightly open and eyes glazed over.

She settled between his legs, pushing them further apart. Hux twitched as the two fingers slipped back into him easily, moving in and out, curling until Hux's hips bucked and he moaned. She worked on the spot rubbing over it firmly, her thumb pressing behind his balls to rub at his prostate from the outside as well. He gasped and cursed, his hand flying back to grab the headboard.

“How often do you put your fingers up your ass?” she asked, running a hand up his sweat dampened chest and tweaking a nipple. 

“Fuck,” he muttered as he arched into the extra stimulation. “Not–ah–often. And I usually use a toy. It’s hard to reach.”

Kei brought her other hand up to his lips, pushing against his bottom lip until he opened his mouth. He willingly sucked the two fingers she pressed into his mouth, his eyelids fluttering as she continued to rub his prostate.

“I want to watch you fuck yourself on a toy.” Her voice was low and heavy with arousal from the sight splayed out in front of her. It was unexpected, and he was gorgeous like this, flushed with heavy lids, greedily sucking her fingers into his mouth and moaning around them.

“Don't stop,” he managed to get out, turning his head into the pillow to get her fingers out of his mouth. She allowed it and took back her hand, looking down over his flushed skin. His eyes had fallen shut and his mouth was open as he panted into the pillow, hips rocking against her fingers.

She quickened her movements, pressing more insistently and feeling her own arousal build as his body tensed beneath her. Only a few seconds more and he arched his back, legs lifting as his muscles spasmed. He came with a loud string of moans, coating his stomach and clenching around her fingers. Kei had to fight against his legs that clamped on either side of her to keep up the same rhythm. She didn't stop stroking him until he started to pull away, legs trembling.

Slowly, she removed her fingers as his legs went limp against the bed. Kei felt hot, her skin tingling with arousal. She could easily get off with a few quick rubs against him but she'd wait for him to come down first. Crawling over him she planned a kiss on his jaw, licking down it.

"Mmm, look at you. I don't even have to touch your cock to get you to come." she purred into his ear.

He huffed, hand lightly gripping her arm. “Is that a good thing?” he asked, filter gone in the post haze of an orgasm.

“It’s hot.” 

She nipped his jaw lightly before pulling back to look down at him. His head was still tilted to the side, eyes closed as he caught his breath, a slight smile on his lips. She remained hovering above him, not interested in smearing the come coating his stomach on herself. Kei had always liked control, especially in the bedroom. It was exhilarating having someone fall apart beneath you, and Hux had done it beautifully. He was always so stiff and cold, she was surprised that this is what he liked. Maybe she shouldn’t be surprised at all.

He looked back up at her, breathing steadily again.

She moved forward positioning herself above his face. There was no hesitation this time as he gripped her hips, and pulled her down until she was hovering just above his mouth. His tongue lapped against her folds, and Kei let out a moan as his lips went for her clit, sucking on it.

“Fuck, right there,” she groaned rocking slighting against his face. She leaned back so she could look down and meet his gaze. When he looked up at her he stuck his tongue out and licked a slow broad stripe up her cunt.

He grinned when Kei grabbed his hair and forced his head back against the mattress. 

“Stick your tongue up, I'm going to ride your face.”

He listened, tongue held out for her as she sat down on him, hand firm in his hair keeping his head still against the bed as she ground down against his tongue taking her pleasure. She continued to move against him, his hands digging into her ass but not restricting her movements. Her orgasm was already close, the play leading up to this bringing her to full arousal. It hit over her in waves as her body shook and she couldn’t help her legs that clamped around his face. He couldn't have minded too much as he continued to rub his tongue and face against her. She rode it out, letting out a string of moans as her hips rocked against him.

When it became too much she pulled back, hovering. She jerked when she felt his tongue against her again and shoved his head back down.

“That’s enough,” she panted, looking down at him, unable to suppress a grin from his enthusiasm. He looked back up, the lower half of his face was wet, as he panted lightly.

She slowly climbed off him so he couldn’t attempt that again, and flopped down to lie next to him. When his head turned towards her she caught his lips in a kiss, licking the tangy taste of herself off of him.

“When was the last time someone ate your ass?”

The flush was still heavy on his skin. “Never,” he admitted, turning his face against the pillow under the guise of wiping his face on it.

He glanced back up when her fingers stroked over his side. 

“When was the last time you did?”

Kei shrugged. “I don't do it often. Do you have toys you use?”

“I do. Does this mean you'd be interested in anal sex?”

“On you or me?”

“Both.”

Kei smiled and rolled off the bed, walking into the refresher to wash her hands. Emerging back into the bedroom, she started dressing as Hux laid on the bed watching her. 

“I'd love to fuck you in the ass and you can do the same to me if you'd like,” she said before planting a kiss on his lips, biting his lower lip softly. “I’ll see you on the bridge tomorrow.”

She put on her helmet and jacket in the living room before leaving Hux to his own devices.


	5. Chapter 5

The Finalizer had finally been brought back up to speed since his absence. More precisely, he had finally been filled in on everything that had happened and been able to make his corrections. He shifted back against his chair, taking a moment to relax from the reports he had been reading over. It has been a day since Kei had been over and any lingering discomfort and aches had gone. She had been fairly gentle, but there was still a bit of tenderness the following day every time he shifted in his seat and it was difficult to keep from getting a little excited with the reminder. He sat back up trying to shove the thoughts to the side so he could get his work done. Normally he had good control of keeping his thoughts from wandering but the memories from the past two weeks wouldn’t leave him alone.

He was forcibly pulled from them as the door chimed alerting him to a visitor. Looking to the camera, there was a moment of dread as Kei stood at the door in full knights ensemble. He repressed the fear that he had somehow summoned her from her overhearing his thoughts. She had told him she couldn’t read minds, but he wasn’t sure if he should trust that. He clicked the button opening the door, curious of what she wanted.

She strolled into the room, looking around after the door swooshed closed behind her. 

“What brings you here?” he asked.

“Boredom,” she said as she veered off to the side to look at the shelving along the wall.

Hux couldn’t help but roll his eyes. If only he had time to be bored “Don’t you have preparation for the mission to Canti?”

“Already prepared,” she said back still to him, looking at something on the shelf. The vocalizer that all the knights used was annoying, even more so on her. It dropped her voice a few octaves and sounded nothing like her. The heavy coat she wore also added a good amount of bulk, making her appear larger. While he wasn’t fond of the bulk, he couldn’t say anything with his uniform being fairly padded as well.

She seemed to be finished examining whatever it was she was looking at and strolled over to where Hux sat. He didn’t have much time to react as she sat herself on the desk in front of him, foot coming dangerously close to his face as she swung her leg over him. She pulled the helmet off and sat it down on the side of the desk with a clank, looking at him expectantly.

His expression remained blank, bordering on annoyed that she’d show up 30 minutes before a debriefing.

“I have a meeting in 30 minu- don’t put your dirty shoes on me,” Hux huffed as her foot had made its way onto his crotch, lightly pressing down and rubbing his not so flaccid cock. As much as he wished he had time for this, he really didn’t.

Kei did not remove her foot and smugly smiled down at him. 

He should pull away, all it would take would be to push his chair back, but the pressure and rubbing felt better then it should have and he was apparently more desperate for it then he’d like. It took too much willpower to not rut up against her boot which was surely getting dust and dirt on his uniform. It was almost degrading, and the thought of being under a boot in his own office turned him on more than he’d admit. Just as he relaxed into the touch the pressure was removed. Glancing down, sure enough, there was a dust mark in the shape of a boot on his crotch. He glared up at her.

“Oh come on, it’ll come out.” She slid off the desk and proceeded to try to brush the dust off, causing his whole body to tense as her hand wiped over his erection.

“Stop that,” he swatted her hand away still hoping he’d be able to get through his meeting.

“You have 30 minutes, that’s plenty of time,” Kei responded as if it was the most obvious thing, while she opened his pants and pulled his dick out. Any thoughts of protest left him as her tongue licked up the underside of his head before her lips wrapped around him. It sent a chill through his body and he opened his legs farther to allow her more room. Keeping one wrapped around the base, he held it still and as sucked over the top and ran her tongue up the underside, alternating between sucking and licking.

Hux had relaxed into the chair, gloved hand making its way into her hair when he jumped at the sound of the chime going off. Kei paused and pulled off, looking up at him. On the screen was the officer standing outside of Hux’s office, 23 minutes early. His timeliness would have been encouraged if Hux didn’t currently have his dick out of his pants; now panicking at the realization he never locked the door. As it swooshed open Hux pushed his chair forward trying to cover himself under the desk, knocking Kei onto her back in the process. Hux had never been more grateful for having a back to his desk that now concealed both his erection and Kei lying on her side.

The lieutenant walked in as casually as any officer did, giving him a salute, and no hint of noticing anything being off. Hux grabbed for his datapad, pulling open random files that had nothing to do with the report but needed something so that he didn’t have to look at the officer in the face.

“Lieutenant Stallard, you may begin your report,” Hux instructed, acting as if he was taking notes or looking up god knows what. His erection was flagging and as long as Kei kept quiet they could get this over with in 10 minutes.

He could feel movement under the desk, hands grabbing onto his legs as she was hopefully moving into a more comfortable position to sit through the meeting. That seemed true until the officer started his report and Hux felt a hot wetness wrap around his cock again. He tried to push her off with his legs but she had firmly planted herself between them again, and he was unable to get a good grip on her. The officer faltered in his speech, a look of worry overcoming his face as Hux fidgeted trying to throw Kei off. It was no use; he wouldn’t be able to subtly remove her. He tried to focus on the report, to kill his erection but it was no use as she was managing to swallow him down nearly to his base.

Hux put his elbows on the desk and folded his hands in front of his mouth, now forced to keep eye contact without his datapad but he didn’t trust his mouth to not twitch. He hoped he looked like he was focusing on whatever was coming out of the officer’s mouth, instead of desperately trying to keep his face blank.

His entire cock was suddenly engulfed as she pulled him down her throat. Hux let out a moan that turned into a cough as he banged on the desk causing the lieutenant to jump. Kei pulled off and Hux started a fake coughing fit, face burning red.

“Are you- alright General?” Stallard asked.

“Yes, carry on,” Hux responded hoping he would get this over with quickly.

Kei was still for a moment before resuming, this time with only licked and lick sucks. She even sucked on his balls a few times. It was unbearably teasing and felt like the longest meeting he had sat through. Finally the officer finished and Hux sent him on his way, not catching a single word the man had said.

As soon as the door swooshed shut, Hux hit the lock button and reached under the table grabbing onto her hair, forcing her down on his dick. It felt amazing as she gagged and tried to pull off. He let go, not wanting to risk being thrown up on but was tempted to do it again. She fell onto her back and looked up at him with a smug grin through her coughing.

He stood up and pulled her up by the arm, pushing her over the desk face first.

She laughed as he yanked her coat off and tossed it onto the floor.

“Come on General, I bet that’s the most exciting thing you’ve done since that bathroom blowjob.” He could hear the smugness in her voice.

“I should kick you out for that,” he said, yanking her hips farther off the desk so he could reach the front closure and slide her pants down her legs. She left out a soft moan as he pried open her cheeks, getting a good view as he wasted no time sinking his cock into her cunt. He pushed all the way in one go, forcing a grunt from her as his hips pressed against her ass. The tight wet heat was overwhelming and he stayed still for a moment trying to calm himself. It wouldn’t do any good to come as soon as he got in her, and the minutes of teasing had him painfully hard. Feeling in control of his body again, he pulled nearly all the way out before pushing back in again. Kei’s body stiffened under him but she didn’t protest and he grabbed her hips and started a rhythm.

In the quiet office the sounds of skin slapping skin and panting sounded loud and obscene. Kei lifted herself onto her elbows, gripping the desk for better leverage to push back against him, letting out a quiet noise every time he thrust into her. He was dangerously close again, trying to keep a rhythm slow enough to not set him off.

"I should come in you and send you on your way for the stunt you just pulled."

Kei laughed. "I'd be sure to remember that. I could easily tie you to the bed and edge you for hours."

 

The image of him spread open on the bed, limbs tied and struggling as she licked into him ran across his vision. The thought sent a hot pulse through him. He stilled, digging his fingers into her hips, trying to stop it. But he was already worked up and the thought pushed him over the edge. His dick pulsed as he gave a last few deep thrusts, bending over her and letting out a groan before stilling. He rested his forehead against her back, body feeling overly hot and itchy in his uniform.

"Did you just come?"

"Shut up," he spat, still pressing his face against her robe.

His face burned, now debating between actually sending her off and hoping she'd follow through with the threat, or finishing her off and not risking being a selfish ass who she wouldn’t want to sleep with anymore. He could always ask her to tie him to the bed later, if his pride let him. Since there was no way to reverse what happened, he pulled out and spread her thighs again, watching his come drip out of her onto her pants. Served her right.

He bent down and licked a broad stripe up her cunt, smearing the liquid around. She let out a gasp and pressed back against his face. After licking up and down here a few times, he pulled back and stood up.

“Turn over,” he instructed.

Kei stood up and turned around facing him. She was still fully dressed minus the missing outer robe and her pants and panties that were pulled down to her knees.

“Sit on the desk.”

She listened and watched him as he tucked his dick back into his pants before sitting on his chair.

“Lift your legs up.” She got the idea right, laying back on the desk lifting her legs up to her chest and holding them there with her arms. It put her cunt and ass on display and he pondered the idea if he could get it up enough again to go for a second round, but there was no time for that.

He pulled his glove off, setting it on the desk before sinking two fingers into her. She let out a noise, as he rubbed the two upturned fingers against her walls. His fingers slid in and out easy, their combined fluids slipping out of her and over his hand. Using his other hand he pressed her legs farther up, giving him easier access to dips his head down and run his tongue over her clit. She gasped at the first contact, encouraging him to lap at her, taking in the tangy slightly bitter taste of their mixed fluids as he moved his tongue and mouth over her soft folds. The new angle made it harder for him to move his hand, but by the little noises she was making she seemed content with the two fingers rubbing firmly inside her as his tongue worked her over.

He could feel her legs flexing and hands positioning and gripping at herself. At one point her hand tried to grip his hair which he swatted away. While he loved when she would pull on it, he still had a few hours on duty and couldn’t go around with sex hair.

“Mm-, keep doing that,” she moaned.

Hux continued, trying to keep the same motion. It only took a few moments before her moans were louder as her legs trembled. Hux couldn’t keep the self-satisfied smirk off his face as he milked her through her orgasm. He didn’t stop until she pushed at him to stop then lowered her legs now that he was out of the way. She looked amazing, fucked out and limp over his desk. While counterproductive to work, he wouldn’t mind keeping her like this.

Hux sat back in his chair, admiring the view. Kei finally sat up as he wiped his hand over his mouth, regretting not having a cloth in his office. He frowned when he noticed a smear on his uniform sleeve.

“You dripped on my sleeve,” he commented as he tried to brush it off with his thumb.

Kei shrugged, sliding off the desk and pulling her pants up. Lucky for her, her tunic covered any stains.

“Dripped on your desk too.”

He frowned at the wet spot on the desk. At least that was to be expected.

Hux’s attention was brought back to Kei as she turned his chair towards her, bending over him with a hand planted on either side of his head. His chair tilted back as she pressed on it, looking down at him face a few inches apart.

“Was it what I said that set you off?” she asked, voice low and gaze intense.

Hux’s brows furrowed as he kept eye contact with her. While his face remained neutral, he could feel his skin betraying him as his face heated up with blush.

“Is that something you’d like to do?” he countered.

“That isn’t an answer.” She chuckled, standing up causing his chair to tilt forward to its upright position. She leaned against his desk, off to the side of where she was before to not dip into the mess. “You’re so shy about it,” she said crossing her arms. “The easiest way to get something is to ask for it.”

She was right and he felt foolish that she had to spell it out like that. She had been receptive to everything thus far and hadn’t judged him in the bedroom. What worried him was her trying to use any of the knowledge of it outside the bedroom. Though he wasn’t sure if she could do much more then tease him with the knowledge of the General enjoying a good ass fucking and being on the bottom half of bdsm situation sometimes. While he couldn’t fully trust her, it would ease his nerves slightly if he got her word that she wouldn’t share stories with any of the other knights or worst of all, their leader.

“I would like to try it, being tied to the bed or just tied in general. Do you have a lot of experience with it?” He had been tied up before, and wondered how much experience Kei had, if she was referring to using a spare piece of cloth or belt to bind his hands or something more.

“I’m not an expert but I can do basic ties.”

The response had his stomach twisting in anticipation. So she was referring to ropes.

“Good. Like I said, I’d like to try it.” He folded his hands, corner of his mouth turning up into a smirk now that he had decided on what he wanted. There were risks that would be taken but he wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to have a beautiful woman tie him up and have her way with him.

Her lips curved into a smile and there were so many things he wanted to ask her. If she regularly tied up her partners, or if she also enjoyed being tied as well, something he would love to do if that was the case. But she was standing up and pulling her coat off the floor then latching her helmet back in place.

“I’ll make it happen,” she said, voice distorted.

Hux’s lips tilted downwards at the sound but said nothing as she left the office leaving him there to ponder their conversation and clean up the mess they made on his desk. He sighed, picking up his datapad to call a cleaning droid when the realization struck him. Her helmet had been on his desk the entire time. He didn’t notice the lieutenant glancing in its direction at all but he was highly distracted at the time. He groaned, running his hand over his face. He doubted the lieutenant would ever question why it was there but he might talk to others. Either way it was none of his business why it was there and he could come up with a bad excuse of the need for it sitting in his office if ever asked.

When the cleaning droid entered, he took a break to get himself a cup of caf, not able to look at the droid as it cleaned up the drying fluids. He would need to start keeping rags on him if Kei was going to become this kind of nuisance. One he didn’t mind having around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear people's thoughts and ideas! The few definite things I have planned are some bondage, pegging, and a threesome.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spicy chapter where I'm happy I can finally write them doing stuff like this.

 

In the past few weeks they had fallen into a routine. Normally between one and three times a week, Kei would show up at Hux’s quarters and he would offer her whatever alcohol he was drinking and they would have sex before she returned to her own quarters. Sometimes it would be a quick fuck and other times Hux would bury his face between her legs for what felt like hours.

Kei was reading over a report on the upcoming Canti mission when her datapad pinged. When _General Hux_ came across the screen she almost expected it to be worked related due to the early hour, not the short message _Come over_. It was only 2230 hours and he normally would still be working and not want to be disturbed. Unless he actually was starting his day off on time. She inwardly cursed for having his schedule memorized.

 _Is this about the Canti mission?_ She sent back, not wanting this to be a repeat of earlier this week where she went over prepared for sex and instead walked into a meeting needing an update on said mission.

_Will you get here faster if I say yes or no?_

Kei rolled her eyes, tempted to toss the data pad then the realization struck her: is he flirting?

_If I come over to find another meeting again I’m tying you to your desk and leaving you there._

_I’ll be sure to invite the board then._

_I have a bottle of Corellian Brandy. Have some and then you can tie me to the bed._

Kei nearly snorted at his response. Of course he’s drinking, he only flirts when he’s drunk. That said, she quickly jumped off the couch at the invitation of tying him to the bed. They had discussed their interest in it again earlier this week, post sex while laying in bed still naked. Hux’s tongue always loosened after an orgasm and he had revealed more of what he wanted, finally making her feel comfortable in tying him up. She collected a few items into a bag before heading out the door.

\------------ 

Kei entered his quarters to find him on the couch. He was still in uniform but actually looked relaxed, leaning against the armrest.

“I’m surprised to see you’re not buried under a pile of reports.”

“I’m enjoying my two days off,” he said, raising the glass in his hand.

Kei placed the bag on the coffee table then removed her helmet and jacket, placing them in their usual spot before sitting down next to him. Hux had eyed the bag but said nothing of it. The brandy was already laid out on the coffee table and Hux was pouring her a glass by the time she sat down. Taking it from him, they clinked glasses.

“Cheers,” she said before downing the liquid like a shot. Hux frowned at her, as he sipped his drink.

“I see you don’t enjoy a fine brandy.”

“Never been a fan. I much prefer the cheap wine you normally have, it’s almost sweet.”

“I can get you a glass if you'd like.”

“There no need. I brought you a present I'd rather not be intoxicated for if you want to use it,” she said, handing him the bag.

Kei watched him intently as he set his drink down and opened it, a genuine look of surprise crossing his face. They had even discussed it and he still wasn’t fully expecting it. Inside the bag were a five cuttings of rope, neatly wrapped into their own section.

“Are you taking me up on the offer to tie me to the bed?” He looked at her, a smile playing on the corner of his lips.

“Not to, but on. Now strip.”

As Hux took off his uniform, Kei scooted the coffee table away. From past experience having it be too close to the couch was dangerous as they had fallen into it in the process of rolling onto the floor. Hux had stripped down to his briefs, pausing to see if she wanted those off too.

“Sit. Back to me.”

He listened, sitting sideways on the couch with his back to her. She grabbed the first rope, pulling it out and doubling it over in half.

“Cross your wrists behind your back.”

She wrapped the rope around both wrists then through itself, around again, then through the center of his wrists. She pulled it up so his elbows formed right angles, hands resting at the center of his back.The backwards pull of his arms and shoulders forced his chest to stick out, and she could feel the excited nervousness falling off of him. In the past week his moods and feelings were easier to read. She could always pick up on the strong ones, but the smaller changes in them she had only been able to feel when she was this close to him.

“If anything hurts or is uncomfortable you are to tell me. You may get a tingling feeling which is fine but if you get numbness you need to tell me immediately. I’m doing a simple tie so you shouldn’t have any issues but if there is something wrong you need to tell me so you don’t get hurt. Telling me to stop or fix something doesn’t mean we’re going to stop the whole night, we can continue after things are fixed if you wish. Understand?”  She had learned the other night that he had tried basic rope work with a partner in the past, but it was safer to make sure he fully understood the situation.

“Yes.”

“Good boy,” she purred, kissing a spot under his ear that made him shiver.

She wrapped the rope around his arms and torso bring it back, threading it through his wrists then reaching it over his shoulder to his front. As she threaded it around the center of the rope at his front, she made sure the rope and her hands brushed over his nipples, causing him to shift and squim slightly at the light teasing touches. Pulling the rope back over the other shoulder, she looped it back through the base knot before wrapping it around his body again, this time a few inches higher than the first. She finished by securing it at the base knot and tucking in the remaining rope.

“How’s that feel?” she asked, lips brushing over his shoulder.

Hux shifted, moving around in it, testing out the hold.

“It feels...adequate.”

Kei reached her arms around him, thumbs brushing over his nipples, rubbing circles.

“Ah-” he squirmed, arms pulling on the hold.

“I could tease you like this for hours and you wouldn’t be able to shield yourself from it.”

“Fuck,” he groaned.

She pulled him back against her, his head fell onto her shoulder and his back forced to arch from the angle.

“Do you like being tied up and exposed?” she asked as her fingers continued to roll and pinch at his nipples as his body trembled slightly.

He didn’t answer verbally, instead continued squirming, mouth open with little noises coming out on each breath. Looking down him she could see a wet spot forming in the front of his briefs.

Kei pushed him back into a regular sitting position and climbed off the couch. Hux looked up at her, his gaze following her as she moved. Kei pushed her fingers through the knot at the front of the harness and pulled him off the couch. He stumbled over his legs on the way up but didn’t fall. Taking the bag of rope in her other hand, she pulled him into the bedroom behind her. She pushed him face first onto bed which he fell to gracelessly onto his front without his arms to stop the fall.

She landed a smack on his still clothed ass cheek, and a muffled moan fell from his mouth against the sheets.

“Get on the bed, I want to see your ass in the air,” she instructed, swatting the other cheek for good measure.

He managed to push his way onto the bed with his this legs, his front still pressed to the bed. It was cute to watch him struggle. He listened well, sticking his ass in the air, back arched and legs spread. He had turned his face to the side so he wouldn’t be suffocated by the bed.

Kei went to the nightstand drawer where the lube and set of varied sized butt plugs were stored. She was sure he was hiding other sex toys elsewhere in the room but she wasn’t going to violate his privacy. He would show her them in time.

Coming back to the bed with a medium sized one and the bottle of lube, she set them down on the bed before stripping down to her panties and sports bra she usually wore then climbed on the bed. Hux remained still as she pulled down his underwear a bit more violently than necessary, but he let out a noise when she pressed her thumb into his cheeks, pulling them apart. His ass was small enough she didn’t need to do it but he liked the feeling of being held open, and she liked doing it.

She poured the lube onto his crack, the coldness of it causing him to flinch and pull away so she smacked his ass again. He stuck it back out for her to rub her fingers up and down the warming lube before circling his hole and teasing at it. The plug was small enough she didn’t need to open him up for it but just to see the way his thighs twitched, she poked and prodded at him.

She did warm the lube on the plug before she pressed it gently to his hole,her other hand rubbing circles on his thigh. “Relax,” she instructed as she slowly pushed the plug in and out, sinking it in a little more each time until it slid into place. Hux let out a held breath when it went in and she gave him a moment to relax.

When he started shifting, she ran her hands over his ass, thumbs rubbing over his inner thighs where the lube had dripped down. She ran her thumb over his balls, rolling them gently in her hand. He let out groan, pressing back into the touch. She wrapped her hand around his cock hanging hard between his legs and gave it a few strokes. A strand of precum was dripping onto the bedspread. She rubbed her thumb through it getting another noise from him before letting go and landing a hard spank against his ass.

Hux cried out, not expecting it, but he managed to muffle the majority of his noises from the following spanks alternating between his cheeks. She stopped once his ass was red and legs were trembling.

She planted a few kisses on them, before wrapped her hand around his dick again and stroking him. Soon he was letting out a string of noises and rutting his hips as much as he could in the position.

“You're not to come unless I tell you to. You're to tell me when you're close. Understood?”

Hux made an noise, nodding his head.

“Words Hux,” Kei said slapping his ass again.

“Yes!” he cried out.

“Good boy.”

He had made a weak protest against the term one night while buried between his legs, but later came with those words on her tongue and admitted he liked it.

She continued stroking him, her other hand rolling over his testicles before pushing on the plug. He whined, leaning back against her. As she stroked him, his breathing became more erratic and he started to flinch away from her. Kei was enjoying watching him, waiting to see if he’d say something or if he’d disobey her and come. He finally couldn’t take it anymore and gasped out, “I’m close!” Immediately she let go of him. He groaned at the lack of contact, pushing his hips back as if try to reach it again.

Not giving him any time to recover she pulled him up by the back of the harness. She had pulled too far and he fell against her, his body limp resting against her. With him practically sitting in her lap, she wrapped her arm around him pinching at a nipple. With her other hand she pulled his head back by his hair, tilting it so she could kiss him. The kiss was sloppy and all tongue. Hux made a keening noise against her as he arched his chest out and she moved to tweak at the other nipple.

The kiss broke and he let his head fall to rest against her shoulder. With her other hand free, she toyed at both of his nipples.

“You look so hot like this,” she said low against his neck, nipping and sucking at it, “Tied up and helpless, on display, unable to do anything but take it.”

“Please,” he moaned.

“Please what?” she grinned against his skin.

“Please fuck me.”

“I don’t know if you’ve earned that.”

He whined.

“Should I get a strapon and fuck you with it?”

Another moan.

“You’d like that?”

“Yess.”

“You’d be a good slut and bounce on my cock?”

“Ah- yes, please. Fuck-”

Another thing she found out over the past few weeks of dirty talk and pillow talk was how he enjoyed being demeaned and fucked in the ass. They hadn’t tried it yet but it was high up on her to do list. She pushed him up into a kneeling position and climbed off the bed.

“Get on the floor.”

She kept her hand on him as he moved to help steady him until he was kneeling on the floor looking up at her.

“Well?” she asked.

Hux buried his face between her legs, pressing his mouth over her clothed sex. Even through the material of the panties, the stimulation made her shiver, and grab the back of his head and press him against her. She didn’t realize how painfully aroused she was, having kept her attention on Hux the whole time. She couldn’t help from rubbing against his face.

“Take them off,” she panted.

His brows furrowed at the request, before realizing what she mean and trying to grab the panties with his teeth. It took him a few tries to get a good enough grip to pull them down. Once he got them enough to expose her, she pushed them down the rest of the way and kicked them off into the room.

As soon as they were off Hux’s mouth was on her, pressing his lips against her as his tongue worked up and and down her slit.

“Fuck, mh-” she grabbed the back of his head again and pressed him against her. He moaned against her, the vibrations feeling wonderful. She rubbed herself against his face, threading both hands into his hair, pulling. His eyes had fallen shut as he worked his tongue against her.

He had learned what she liked and it didn’t take long for her thighs to shake as the pleasure spread out and she jerked against his tongue as she came. He continued to lick her through her aftershocks until she pulled away. He looked up at her, his chin and lips wet, cock still standing between his legs. “Such a good boy,” she praised, brushing a hand through his hair.

She helped him up then pushed the underwear still trapped on his thighs to the floor. He stepped out of them and followed her lead to sit and scoot back on the bed. Kei removed her bra, the last garment she had on, and grabbed two more bundles of ropes from the bag. Hux eyed her, interested. Sitting on the bed she gently pushed him onto his back. He was laying on his arms but they weren’t tied so hard that he’d be anything more than slightly unformatable for the time frame she planned.

Taking the first bit of rope, she lifted his leg up, bending it. She wrapped the doubled over rope around his leg before securing it and doing the same with the other. Hux shifted his legs testing out the tie. With Kei sitting between his legs, he couldn’t put them down and was forced to keep them in the air, bent against him.

“How does that feel?” she asked, running her thumb up his exposed ass, pressing on the plug. His body tensed at the sensation.

“I like it,” he admitted, looking comfortable in his situation.

“Good, it’ll keep you nice and spread for me,” she rubbed her fingers into the meat of his ass, kneading into the crease where his legs met it. She laid down on her front and kissed down his inner thigh, his leg trembling at the contact. She ran her lips over his skin, nibbling and sucking marks into random spots, refusing to touch his leaking cock.

She kissed down next to his balls, sucking a mark into the skin. He was letting out small noises as his cock twitched close to her face. She licked a broad strip up the center of his balls before kissing the other leg.

“Please,” he whined.

“Please what?” she tease, biting his thigh.

“Ah- Please touch my dick.” He squirmed on the bed, legs continuing to tremble.

She continued teasing his thighs with her tongue, holding him still with her hands grabbing his hips.

“Please,” he begged, dick twitching.

She relented and suddenly took his dick as far back as she could in her mouth, sucking hard, while simultaneously pressing on the plug.

“Fuck!” Hux cried out, hips jerking violently up as best he could. “I’m going to come, please can I come?” he panted, voice strained and rushed.

Kei made an approving humming noise, hoping he understood that as a yes. Either way, he was instantly coming in her mouth. She continued to suck him dry, swallowing around him, and rubbing the plug against him. Hux was loud this time, letting out a constant stream of gasps, moans, and whines, as his legs jerked and shook. Kei continued to suck as he came down and his moans turned to sounds of distress as his body jerked away from her.

“K-Kei I-I-” his voice was strained and shaky.

She pulled off with a pop before sitting up and looking down at him.

His entire body face and torso were flushed red, his eyes glazed over, and a tear running down one cheek as his legs still trembled. He looked gorgeous. She could easily get off again on him spread out like this if she thought he could take it. Instead she bent over and gave a light kiss to his parted lips, before sitting back and starting to untie a leg.

She untied him in silence, his panting the only noise in the room. She released the first leg and helped lay it down against the bed before untying the other other. Moving behind him she helped him sit up and started undoing the harness. The ropes had left indents against his skin that she trailed her finger over. As she untied his wrists she gently stretched them out and let them rest before rubbing over the sore muscles. Hux rolled his shoulders once free.

Kei wrapped her arms around him and placed her chin on his shoulder. She was unable to read him. “How are you feeling?” she asked, nose rubbing against his neck.

Hux leaned back into her, placing his arms over hers.

“Pleasant,” he answered, head lulling onto her shoulder.

They laid there in silence for a few moments, Kei beginning to worry if she should leave. She hadn’t stayed the night in his bed since they were on the planet, but she didn’t want to leave him right now. He seemed like he was already drifting so she got him to roll over to remove the plug then maneuvered the covers to be over them. She waved her hand and the lights went out. Hux jerked up onto his elbows, looking around the room startled.

“Don’t do that.” Should could hear the scowl in his voice.

“I didn’t want to get up.” She tried to hide the laugh in her voice.

Hux flopped back down next to her, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his face into her neck. Kei rolled onto her side so she was facing him and they were soon a mess of limbs wrapped around each other, Hux’s face buried to her chest. Kei relaxed into the warm softness of his body, tired but her mind still racing. With a leg wrapped over his, her arm snaked up him back, resting against the back of his neck and her fingers played with the tips of his hair.

He hummed, rubbing his face against her. Kei listened to his breathing, feeling the rise and fall of his body and the warmth of his breath over her skin. It evened out as he fell asleep, occasionally a finger or arm twitching.

Kei closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of his clean hair, a mix of the standard issue shampoo and faint reminders of whatever product he regularly put in it. His warmth made it easy to relax and become drowsy but an uneasy feeling hovered over her of how much she enjoyed this. Pushing the feeling aside she nuzzled against him, willing her mind empty and smiling as his arms tightened around her.

 


	7. Chapter 7

As Hux came into consciousness his limbs and head were heavy. Opening the eye not pushed into the pillow revealed she was still there, spread out over the other half of the bed, body rising and falling steadily. The heavy fondness as he watched her sleep was something he hadn't felt in years, one that was making him slightly nauseous, though that could be dehydration.

He watched her sleep, debating between sneaking into the fresher then getting work done and letting her wander out on her own, or wrapping his arms around her and getting another hour of sleep. He worried about it long enough that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep if he tried. Sneaking out of the bed, he made his way into the fresher.

Hux turned the water on hot before walking under it and letting it run over his head and body. He rubbed his hands over his face. He hadn’t had this much sex in years. Before he was General there would be occasions where he would find a hookup or a fuck buddy for a few months but it was never this good. There was always that fear that if he showed his kinks to anyone they would try to hold it over him and so far Kei hadn’t treated him any different outside of the bedroom, or occasional office fuck. He knew it was partially irrational, many people were into them, but there was always that paranoia that it’d fuck him over.

He ran his fingers over his wrist, feeling where the rope had been. His dick twitched at the memory.

There was shuffling in the bedroom and he didn't bother looking up as he heard the shower door open and close. Arms wrapped around his waist, her warm body pressing gently against his back. Against his better judgement he relaxed into the touch. Normally in this situation he’d have already sent his partner home, them only staying the night if he was drunk. But he liked her company, and she would be leaving on the Canti mission later today with the other knights currently aboard the Finalizer.

“How are you feeling?” she asked, forehead resting between his shoulders, the spray of the water causing her hair to stick to him.

“Fine,” he replied, not sure how else to answer.

Kei lifted her head off of him, pushing her hair back out of her face as Hux turned around to look at her. Her face was inches from his, her being just slightly shorter then him, tall for a human.

“Where are you from?” he asked. Every officer and stormtrooper had a detailed file on record about who they were and where they came from. The knights had nothing outside of their mission records. His first experience with them was years ago when Snoke had told him Kylo Ren would be his co-commander and came with what he thought was a group of mercenaries. He wasn’t far off.

“Hm?”

“What planet are you from? You’re rather tall.” he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling him against her, feeling her warm soft body against him. Her hands rested gently on his shoulders.

“I’m originally from Coruscant,” Kei answered, brows furrowing. Whether she was taken off guard from the question or if she didn’t want to talk about it he was uncertain. “As a child I was teased because I was tall.”

So she was originally from the republic. It was slightly concerning but if she was telling him, he might not have anything to worry about. Still, he would look into it later. “I didn’t mean it in a negative way, your height is attractive.”

“Usually when people tell me that they then ask me to step on them,” she huffed a small laugh.

Really, he wouldn’t mind it, probably enjoy it. It had become apparent that he enjoyed being under her just as much as he enjoyed being over her. “How did you go from Coruscant to The First Order?”

“Like the rest of the knights, we followed Snoke.”

His brows furrowed, not happy with the vague answer or wanting to think of the Supreme Leader while he was in the shower.

“It’s a long story, I left Coruscant when I saw young,” she added, seeing his response. “Where are you from?”

“Arkanis.”

“You’re Brendol’s son, right?”

Hux refrained from scowling at the question. He wanted to think of his dead father even less than Snoke and hated that everyone knew him as ‘Brendol’s son.’

“Yes, though I’d rather not talk about my father in the shower.” Kei laughed again and rested her head against his shoulder, leaning on him as if she was still tired from the night. He wanted to ask her if she ever met Brendol, the knights had joined the First Order before Brendol’s death and there was the chance that they had conversed.

They fell into silence, in a light embrace under the steady stream of water until Hux began to feel awkward. “You leave for Canti in three hours.” Hux stated, breaking the silence.

“Yes.” Kei lifted her head to look at him again.

“How long do you expect the mission to take?”

“A week at earliest, potentially a few if things don’t go smoothly.” With that she removed herself from him, reaching past him to grab the soap. Hux stepped back, leaning against the shower wall and watched her clean herself, suppressing the urge to reach out and run his hands over her slippery body. She seemed to pick up on his staring, and pressed her body against his after she had rinsed. With her against him he couldn’t resist running his hands up her sides then back down grabbing her ass. He leaned in to kiss her but her head turned and he frowned at the rejection.

“Wash yourself then meet me in the bedroom,” she said, pressing the soap against his chest. He nearly dropped it as she backed away and out of the shower, closing the door behind her.

With her out of view he huffed, stepping back into the spray to quickly wash off, cock starting to perk up in interest. He washed quickly before stepping out of the fresher to dry. Kei wasn't in the room but the door to the bedroom was open. Hux dried off quickly before dropping the towel on the sink and making his was into the bedroom.

Kei stood in the middle of the room, drying her hair with the towel, not acknowledging him until he spun her around. The towel dropped to the floor as he wrapped his arms around around her waist and kissed her, while simultaneous walking her back until they both fell onto the bed. He could feel her lips smile against his as she wrapped her legs around him.

~~~~~~~~

The first few days after they left had been fine but towards the end of the week he was restless and felt like he was missing something in the evening. He wanted her back in his bed and it frustrated him that he wanted it so badly. She was hard to read sometimes, and he didn’t know if he’d prefer her to be focused on the mission, not giving him any thought or be longing for it as he was. She seemed like she would have no problem getting laid, and was bound to grow bored of whatever they had eventually. He resisted checking every hour on the status of the away team, figuring no news was good news in their case, surely he would be the first to be notified if something went amiss.

It had been nearly two weeks when the shuttle finally landed back on the Finalizer. He had been alerted of the successful mission hours before it arrived so he had no reason to greet the ship, instead watching the group of stormtroopers and three hooded knights exit the ship over the video channel. He turned the channel off and turned back to his work. He shouldn't care, but the fact she was back on the ship somewhere was making his skin itch.

The remaining hours of his shift passed slowly, spent between his office and the bridge. He half wanted something to go amiss to give him something to distract him but the ship ran perfectly smooth. Not even Ren was causing a ruckus anywhere—he must have gotten his frustration out on the mission. They’ll see how long that lasts.

As his shift finally ended, he pulled a scan of Kei’s commlink location, hoping she would be in her room, freshly showered and relaxing after the mission. After that time on the planet she’d surely want to relax and enjoy what he had to offer. He had been itching to try out the new toy he bought and didn’t want to take away from the novelty of it by using it without her. To his disappointment, her device was currently in the gyms. Hux frowned as he realized he didn’t know much of what she did or what her schedule was like other than the away missions she’d regularly go on. What she did on ship was a bit of a mystery, and it was like that for all the knights stationed here.

Gathering his coat, he headed towards the gyms.

~~~~~~~~

Kei growled out in pain as the pole hit into her leg, knocking her off her feet and onto her back with a thud. Kylo stood above her, the pole pointed at her but stilled, letting her catch her breath on the ground of the training room. He always hit hard and after these sessions she would leave covered in bruises. If she was lucky he’d have some as well.

“You need to move your feet quicker,” he repeated for the third time since they entered the room. She was well aware that it was her fault that the mission didn’t go as smoothly as planned and Kylo was mentally and physically beating her up for it. She didn’t have as strong of a connection to the force as him or the other knight that was with them and she didn’t sense the presence, ending up giving away their location. It was merely a speed bump where they had to dispose of a few extra bodies but Kylo had insisted they train.

“This isn’t going to help me sense danger better.” She stood up and rolled her shoulder as Kylo stepped back.

“No, but you could still do better.”

“I think you have too much energy and need someone to beat up.”

“Perhaps.”

She stepped forward, swinging her pole with strikes he blocked easily. While they all rested on the trip back, she was never good at sleeping on away missions and she was still tired and it showed. Something in the room shifted. Kylo took a quick glance at the view port of the room, also sensing it. It was a presence she’d be able to identify anywhere.

Kylo looked back at her, a grin playing on the edges of his lips, “Your fuck boy is here."

She swung again, harder this time. He still blocked it. She didn’t have to look over to the glass to know Hux was standing there watching them. It took Kylo a week into her and Hux’s arrangement to sense what was going on. Having grown up with the knights, it was hard to hide anything from them and she didn’t bother keeping secrets, it wasn’t shameful. When he first found out he had acted appalled, but then wanted to know what he was like in the sack, if he was as stiff as he was on the bridge and if she managed to find the stick up his ass.

"And?" Kei swung up the side of her pole, blocking a strike as Kylo moved to the offensive.

"I bet I can make him jealous." Kylo’s voice was low but full of amusement. Hux and Kylo’s rivalry was as amusing as it was frustrating. She had spent many hours listening to Kylo complain about him. It had been awhile since she had shared Kylo’s bed, her last long stint having been with a different knight before she was moved to another post.

Kei rolled her eyes as the door swooshed open, signaling Hux’s entry, and they both turned to look.

“What brings you here General?” Kei asked as he walked towards them, stopping before he entered onto the padded floor.

“You’ve both been back on the ship for 0700 hours and neither of you have submitted your reports and by the looks of it neither of you have even started on them.” He stood straight, feet standing shoulder width apart with his great coat draped over his shoulders.

“You got the main report, another day won’t kill you.” Kei said, a hint of annoyance that he choose that as his excuse to be here. A grin came across her face as she had the desire to push him over. “When was the last time you sparred General?”

He seemed taken aback by the question. “That’s none of your concern.”

“Have you not fought anyone since academy?” she prodded.

“I’m not going to embarrass myself going up against two people who regularly train,” he retorted.

“I’ll go easy on you,” Kei grinned.

Hux just frowned at her.

“Fine then,” she turned back to Kylo who was watching them, a hint of amusement in his expression.

Kei half expected Hux to leave, but the scene was apparently too good for him to pull away from. Ren returned to the center of the room, standing ready. Kei followed suit, having a feeling exactly where this was going. He was going to make good on his word of making Hux jealous and she was going to be physically sore from it for the next few days.

Kylo took the offensive and lunged at her, forcing her to jump to the side, barely dodging a swing. Their poles hit a few times, each one making her arms feel weaker than the last. Kylo moved to the side, pushing her from an angle she wasn’t braced for and she became unbalanced. Kylo kicked her feet out, knocking her back to the floor but this time he moved over her, pinning his pole over her neck while he kneeled above her. To their side she could feel Hux flinch, as if he would even able to do anything if she was in real danger.

She had let go of her pole when she brought her hands up to keep Kylo’s pole from choking her. She gripped onto it, pushing herself out from under him. In the middle of it he yanked it forwards, pulling her on top of him as they fumbled and rolled backwards. He let the pole clank to the ground as he disregarded any resemblance of real training and it had turned into a ridiculous wrestling match.

He rolled again, pinning her under him. She tried to kick him off and kick out from under him but his body was between her legs now and she ended up riding up on his legs as he bent her in half under the guise of pinning her. Kylo was sturdy and the more Kei struggled and kicked to get him off, the more obscene it looked and felt. Her legs trembled from exhaustion and how it was starting to turn her on having his form between her legs practically rubbing on her. She wanted to punch him in the nose for it.

He was fighting dirty and so would she. Yanking his hair, she managed to push him off her, shoving him down as she rolled on top of him. There was no point to this, as she didn’t have the strength to actively hold him down and if in a real battle she would of struck the enemy by now instead of grappling with it.

Kylo pinched her hip, causing her to jump and drop her guard from him to roll again, putting even more of his weight on her. She kicked a few times before deciding this wasn’t going anywhere and stopped struggling. They laid there, Kylo hunched over her as they panted. Kylo looked at her, smug and victorious, before he stood up, freeing her.

“That’s enough for the day,” he said, holding a hand out to her. She took it, and he pulled her up.

Kylo turned to leave, walking towards the door. He gave Hux a look Kei couldn’t see but could guess what it looked like from Hux’s own annoyed expression as he looked at Ren while he passed. The door opened and closed, leaving them in silence.

With Kylo gone Kei could think better and her senses were heightening. Hux was clearly annoyed, something she didn’t need the force to tell but under it all there was a layer of...arousal? He stood with his legs awkwardly apart and she wondered if he had taken more of a liking to their sparring than she expected and he was trying to conceal a boner. Only one way to find out.

His expression darkened as she approached him.

“You're sleeping with him.”

“What makes you think that?” While she had in the past, many times, they hadn’t done anything in months.

"I know we never agreed to be exclusive but I have the right to know if you have other partners."

"We have in the past but nothing recent." Kei admitted, not sure if she should find it sweet or annoying that he was jealous.

Hux continued to frown at her.

“If it makes you feel better, I haven’t slept with anyone since this started,” she explained, voice softer as she stepped close to him.

“I don’t believe that’s what your usual training sessions look like.”

“No, that was just for you.”

His brows furrowed.

“Did you like that?” she asked as she walked towards him backing him into the wall, taking a chance that he wasn’t so mad that he would freak out. “Watching me get thrown around and pinned down?” Her hand pressed against his crotch, confirming her suspicion that he was half hard. “Did you like watching me or did you imagine yourself as me?” she asked, leaning against his ear as she rubbed him through his pants.

His body stiffened, his hands pressing against the wall for purchase.

“As you?” he asked.

“When you watch us do you think of me or you getting fucked by him?” Another chance, she could be well off the mark and he could laugh and leave her there.

Hux cursed, turning his head away from her. Her grip around his dick remained firm.

"I think you'd like him. He's strong and good with his mouth.”

His head shot back towards her, mouth agape, looking genuinely surprised. “Are you seriously suggesting I sleep with my co-commander?”

"I think he's your type.”

"Which is?"

"Tall, dark hair, stronger then you, wears a mask."

"You are an outlier, I do not go around sleeping with people who wear masks." Hux huffed.

Kei stroked his dick again causing his face to twitch.

“He'd probably say yes to a threesome."

His eyes widened slightly, unexpecting the suggestion. “What makes you say that?”

Kei shrugged. "He keeps asking what you're like in bed. He seems curious."

Hux's eyes widened fully at that. "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing,” Kei laughed. “It's more amusing watching him try to figure it out. I think you'd enjoy being between us.”

“Me?” Hux asked, brows upturned like he had imagined the scenario differently. He probably thought Kei was suggesting herself being in the middle, and while that would be fun, she thought Hux would get more out of being the center of attention.

“You're not interested in a guy fucking your ass while I stuck you off?”

Hux swallowed. “I'd rather not discuss this in a public training room.” He pushed on her lightly causing her to back off of him. “I'm already going to have to erase any camera footage.” He stood up, straightening his uniform.

“Aww come on now, you don't want to see how fast I can pin you?”

He looked at her, seeming interested.

“Could I convince you to try that in bed instead of this training room?”

“I could be convinced.”

“Good, I bought something I want to try out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and ideas are loved!


End file.
